


Hurricane Overload

by letsmoveourbootybutts



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Alcohol, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Bonding, Fluff, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Partying, Skipping Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsmoveourbootybutts/pseuds/letsmoveourbootybutts
Summary: Stormy has never been one for academic environments, from nightmarish potion classes to professors who insist she'll never be good with books. Fortunately her coven has her back.





	Hurricane Overload

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this yeeears ago when I was really struggling in school bc of at the time undiagnosed ADHD and I found Stormy to be mega relatable....here it is polished for human consumption

It was another midday class and everything Professor Falwart said pissed Stormy off beyond belief. They were droning on about something something epistemology of cursed texts, something something etymological significance of this turn of phrase in the language of the dead, blah blah blah. 

Stormy could barely focus. She was a powerful and talented witch, and while this dedicated analysis to the craft was interesting to discuss with her coven sisters, she was having no such luck translating the lesson into any kind of usable notes. It helped to have Icy and Darcy in the class with her, but more often than not Stormy left without a word. 

Eventually the words she couldn't keep up along with the rustle of her classmates writing things down and moving and breathing combined into an infuriating din that made her want to fly out of her seat and blast everything around her with lightning She settled for scribbling furiously on her notebook, tearing into it as much as she wanted to scratch up these ugly fuckers' faces. She needed the grade, but white-hot fury at the entire goddamn motherfucking world, including herself for her constant fucking up, was pumping through her veins. 

That was it. She was already jiggling her leg, tapping the desk and breathing rapidly, and it was time to get out. She politely excused herself to go to the bathroom through clenched teeth and headed out, ignoring Darcy's expression of concern. As soon as she was put of the room she immediately took off running, and soon, flying.

She soared out over the forest, and the cold, wet autumn air soaked into her clothes and left drops of condensation in her hair. She flew as fast as possible, the wind whipping her hair and forcing tears from her eyes, and she finally landed in a small clearing . 

She had already set up some things for when she wanted to skip class, one of the few secrets she kept from the coven. Off to the side was a camp chair, a straw dummy to beat the tar out of and a cooler full of snacks and drinks. The ground was still scorched from last time she had come here, looking to get rid of a few assignmens on which she had received unsatisfactory grades. 

Looking around, her head furiously whipping from to side to side like a scared animal, she honed in on the dummy and punched it hard, hard enough to bloody her knuckles against the rough burlap in which it was encased. She followed up with a quick series of brutal hooks, charging her fists with lightning and creating huge ugly singe marks across its face. Finally, with a vicious scream she discharged all the electricity she had accumulated, setting it ablaze.

Stormy gasped and collapsed in the camp chair. She sat there and gazed out at the sky. It was overcast, and likely to rain. That would be nice, just a good hard storm to wash the accumulated grime of being alive off her body. 

She didn't know how much time had passed sitting in the camp chair, but suddenly it was dark and her phone was buzzing. 

Darcy to Dragon Firt [fire emoji x3]: hey Stormy, where are you? I got the notes

Icy: We're at the room and I got those horrible alcoholic energy drinks you like if you want to party. 

Stormy considered ignoring them and spending the evening soaring around in the rain, but instead she hauled herself out of the chair and flew slowly back to Cloud Tower.

Back in their room Icy was misting the nightshade and Darcy was poring over a document on her laptop. Stormy flew in through the window and landed on her bed, shutting her eyes and letting out an exasperated sigh.

"You alright?" Darcy said, with genuine concern on her face.

"Yeah, I went out to the woods and set some shit on fire."

Icy came over with a perfectly cold can of fizzy alcholic nightmare potion and deposited it in Stormy's outstretched hand. "You sure you don't want to talk to Falwart? They're lame but maybe they can explain this boring garbage better than we can."

"What does it matter anyway? I'm a fuckup, and I'm not going to be using any of this bullshit anyway, so what's the point? I know what I need to know" Stormy said, opening the can and taking a loud sip. 

"Fine, be that way. See if I care."

Stormy laughed. "I know you care. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that the big bad Ice Queen of Cloud Tower is nice sometimes. Darcy, is Icy's awful secret safe with you too?"

Darcy saved the document and closed her laptop before telepathically grabbing a cold one. "Nah, I'm gonna tell everyone at Cloud Tower that Icy kicked my ex's ass when he cheated on me."

"Oh, fuck you both" said Icy, cracking her own can. "I'm going to steal your next man for that, D. Reap the blood tax."

"Witch, I'd like to see you try" Darcy responded, throwing a pillow at Icy.

Stormy pounded back the rest of her drink. "Dont worry, Icy. By the end of the night I don't think we're gonna remember our own names, let alone the cute shit you do sometimes. Let's get weird!"

Icy and Darcy slammed the rest of their drinks. "We're gonna make this weird" they responded in reflexive unison. Their homework could wait a few days. 


End file.
